


shaking me down

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“All the pretty girls on a Saturday night.Let it be, you’ll come with me with the look in your eyes.Will you break and take all the words from my mouth?I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down.But not you,I feel your faith is destroying the worldAnd then this one never really understoodThe 80s is over and doneOh c'mon, what’s a boy to doWhen all the pretty girls can’t measure to you?”-All the Pretty Girls by FUN.





	shaking me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



Hajime should be used to this. He’s known Oikawa since they were kids, has been around him almost constantly for all those years. The groups of fawning fans have never dwindled, have always been on the outskirts of Hajime’s perception, lingering, waiting. It’s the same here, where Oikawa dominates in a different, though no less captivating, way than he does on the court. Even from halfway across the room Oikawa stands out, tall and gorgeous.

The bartender gets busy making their drinks, so Hajime turns and looks out over the club’s dance floor, where Oikawa commands attention like he’s born for it. It’s not that he’s a good dancer (though he is), but just something about him that draws other people in. He’s surrounded, as he always is, heads taller than everyone around him. Hajime watches him smile and flip his hair with a giggle, clearly enjoying the attention he’s getting.

He looks around some more as he turns to check on their drinks, and even all the glitter in the world can’t make the girls shine more than Oikawa already does. He sighs, and just for a moment wishes he was remotely interested in any of them instead. The bartender finally finishes and slides the drinks across the counter with a grin and a question about how his night is going.

~~~

Tooru laughs and tosses his head at something one of the girls around him has said, though he’s not quite sure which of them it was. He barely listens as he wonders where Iwaizumi has gone for so long, and yet again he’s grateful for being blessed with his height. It’s easy enough to look over the people surrounding him, though it takes a little subtle shifting until he’s able to finally find Iwaizumi, still at the bar.

It looks like he’s having fun, joking with the bartender as he leans on the countertop, arms on full, glorious display even from across the room. His laugh gets the attention of a few of the people around him, and they join in on his conversation easily. Iwaizumi has never been one to not include people if they wanted to be, and Tooru thinks that he should be used to it by now. Instead he watches, humming distractedly at the girl telling her story, as a small crowd gathers around the bar.

And even with all the lights, Iwaizumi is still brighter than anyone in the room. His heart pounds in his chest and he wishes he could convince himself it’s from the music, but he knows better. He smiles at his own crowd and makes a vague excuse about needing some air before slipping away towards the bar.

~~~

Hajime thanks the bartender again for the drinks and turns to weave his way out of the crowd to find Oikawa. When he looks, Oikawa’s alone, though he still has his people charming face on. As he catches Hajime’s gaze that face melts into a real, true smile, one that Hajime is almost sure he’s the only person to really be on the receiving end of. His chest warms at the thought that out of all these people, Oikawa would rather have him.

~~~

Tooru drops the casual facade as soon as he locks eyes with Iwaizumi, and in return for his smile gets a grin. It’s his very favorite of Iwaizumi’s grins, the one that he usually gives him when they’re sharing a secret, and he can’t help feeling a surge of fondness knowing that he’s the person that gets to see it. His heart thumps heavily again, and he’s glad that of everyone here, the one Iwaizumi is interested in is him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
